The Good, The Bad, and The Haunted
by ToxicSweetHart
Summary: After smalltown girl Hunny's mom dies strange things start happening. This isn't any ordinary ghost. Can Sam and Dean handle what's coming there way? Can they help save the day and maybe gain a friend along the way.OC Sorry for misspellings :/
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Hunter Moore. Everyone calls me Hunny, you know like Honey? Well anyway, the first thing you should know about me is that I'm your average teenage girl, angsty with hormones, drooling over boys, can't wait to drive, a magazine reading, I-_need_-that-pair-of-jeans chick. But that all changed when strange things started happening, and I'm not talking about creaky floor boards or drug enduced strange. I'm talking supernatural... I know what your thinking, _This girls eggs have got to be scrambled or something right?, _but just bare with me here. It all started around when my mom passed away.

***Three Months Earlier***

"I'm just saying Hunny, it's impossible, sometimes things just fall over you know?" my best friend Scarlette conceled me over the phone as I sit in my room picking up the books that had just thrown themselves off the shelf.

"All by themself? Scarlette I know how it sounds it's just...All at once? My books flew off the shelf all at once! It's not normal. What if I'm being haunted? What if I have to call some Ghost Hunters? Oh that'd be awsome in a freaky sort of way. Aw great now I' freaking myself out! I'm being haunted! Scarlette call TAPS!" I said my voice growing louder as I spoke rambling on to my sceptic friend.

"Okay, Hun, just take a deep breath. Too much TV, you watch way too much TV... and besides ghosts arent real," she told me in a rock solid voice, as if her answer would erase the fact that my books are going bonkers, and I along with them.

"You can't prove that," I told her placing the final book on it's shelf, " and my own room is giving me the sceevy's now."

"Well you can't prove ghosts are real so eh," I could just imagine her sticking her tounge out to the phone while she paused her sentence, " and why do you talk like your from the 70's or something? I mean sceevy's...really?"

"Yes, really. Why do you talk like a normal person? Hmmmm?" I asked walking out of my room so I wouldn't just sit in there and freak myself out.

"Whatever," she told me through laughter, "I have to go since I'm taking your shift at the diner."

"Hey, you know I have that english project to throw together, Mr. Traiter is such a tough grader!"

"Which is why you should have worked on it weeks ago when it was assigned," and then the dial tone rang threw my ears.

"Pshhh, sure, that's what I should have done," I said sarcastically to no one.

Sitting down and opening my laptop I opened up a new document and began the assignment. The first sentence was easiest but then the assertion cursor stopped blinking and a word began to roll across the screen until the entire screen was filled with the solid type of one word. No spaces, all caps.

"Protect?" I whispered to myself standing inching my way away from the computer, feeling the confusion and fear leak into me like ink on paper. My fight or flight kicked in. I looked around for my jacket and bag and when I looked back to the screen the only thing there was the begining of my first sentence, _The book How To Kill a Mockingbird was,_ starring at me, mocking me. Making me feel crazy.

"Yeah, english can wait," I whispered to myself bolting for the door. No jacket, no bag. The cool November pounding against my skin, kidnapping any warmth that my house had given me. Not knowing where to go, and not really caring where I ended up at this point, only three words raced through my brain over and over.

**Anywhere but here! Anywhere but here! Anywhere but here!**

Busting through the diner doors, goosebumps on my skin trying there hardest to fight off the cold and happily drinking in the warmth of the nice cozy resturant, I alouded myself to breath in, sucking in air fast so my lungs didn't explode and I scanned the place looking for Scarlette. Seeing her serving drinks to the regular ederly couple I ran up to her and grabbed her arm yanking her away as she placed the cups down. She looked at me suprised and pissed all at once but her features quickly morphed to those of concern and confusion.

"Hunny, what happened? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" she exclaimed sitting us down at a booth.

I made a mental note to laugh at the irony of that later. I held up my finger, still gasping for air. As I settled down to an even steady pace of in and out breatthing I looked to her and swalloed deeply,

"I'm going crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, all though I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Dean for a day or two ;)

and oh yah! Review pwease? It lets me know if I should continue or if im just rambling to fanfic and no one even likes it D: tell me what im doing right what im doing wrong and I'll try to fix it!

***Start***

"What you're trying to tell me is that you saw, or you think you saw, your laptop type all by its self? I'm sorry Hunny but I'm having a little trouble believing that," Scarlette told me leaning in the diner booth giving me the look that tells me she thinks I'm one fry short from a happy meal.

"Well you think I'm having a field day over here? I don't know what to believe! It's there one second and gone the next. Protect? I mean what's that even mean?" I asked leaning forward placing a clammy palm to my forehead trying to somehow push the headache back. Scarlette stifled her laughter and whispered jokingly to me, "Maybe the spirits are trying to tell you something oooo-eeee-ooh!" she finished moving her hands in waves exaggerating her movements to match her sounds. I hit her on the forearm and she frowned at me giving me her stink eye, "Dude, not nice."

"Well this isn't the time to be messing around Scar, I mean my marbles are either missing or we have a serious problem on our hands," I tell her and she just straightens up and looks at me funny. "What do you mean we have a problem on our hands? Last time I checked I wasn't the one seeing freaky possessed technology," she states nonchalantly.

"So what your bailing on me?" I ask her incredulously, "I mean after we've been friends for what, forever?"

"No, I'm not bailing on you, you just sound one fry short from a happy meal Hunny, and if your going crazy that's your problem. You know? Go see a therapist, you're just stressed about your mom you know?" she tells me leaning back once more, readjusting herself..

"Scarlette, this isn't about my mom, it's about me being haunted!" I nearly shout at her. She squints her eyes at me and leans forward over the table to whisper to me,

"No, you're not being haunted, but what you are doing is bottling your emotions up. You don't even talk about her for Christ's sake! She was your mother, you act like you don't even care!" she sits back stiffly glaring at me now, "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care, but I've had time to cope, I'm not upset anymore," I tell her finally.

"Hey Scar, back to work huh?" Greg, our boss calls from the kitchen.

"One sec Greg!" Scarlette calls back never loosing eye contact with me and she continues, " She died not even a month ago and you're telling me you're not the slightest bit upset?"

"Sure I'm the slightest bit, but they told us she was going to die, what, about a year ago? So I took that time to cry and cope and shit and I'm not going to sit here all night and play Dr. Phil with you all night." I stood the sting of Scarlette and I's fight still there, but not my main concern. She looked at me and stood as well. I turned to walk but she called to me as an after thought, "Wait," I turned to her expectantly, arms crossed. She tossed me her coat as a peace offering of sorts and continued, "call me later. You know if you haven't gone completely insane by then." I smiled half heartedly as she shrugged with the left corner of her lip pulled up forced. She never wanted to leave angry. Shrugging on her coat I left and let her get back to work.

The cold air filled my lungs at and even pace for a chance and I let the clarity of the cold wash over me. Okay so I maybe I was crazy with a side dish of skitzo? Maybe I did need help... Maybe, just maybe, this was about my mom. I couldn't think straight even with the help of the cold so I decided it was time for research.

Walking to the library didn't take long considering the size of our little township and the walk was worth not having to go back to my laptop I was still a little reluctant to go home just yet. I walked up to the nearest computer and pulled up the internet. First thing to pop into my head was 'ghost' and so I typed just that. A lot of random sites popped up for appropriate search results but just a lot of stupid ghost stories, stuff you tell you're kids so they stay tucked in until morning. I continued scrolling until one of the sites caught my eye. I clicked on the link that read GhostFacers and I was met by the picture of two nerdy looking dudes who seemed creepy in that I-have-never-sex needy sort of way. I almost pressed back when I saw a tab the read Instruction/How To Fight Ghosts. Reluctantly I clicked it sighing deeply as I did so.

"We know why you're watching," claimed the bearded one pointing a bent radio antenna at the camera. The darker haired on then proceeded to pull off his glasses and finish his other lab coat clad friends sentence, "You've got a problem." "A ghost problem," said the bearded one in a hushed, husky tone. "A ghost related problem!" continued the other putting his glasses back on, "It's like a ghost adjacent pro- problem..." He rambled. "Whatever," beard told brunette cutting him off,"you've come to the right place."

The video went on to explain about how salt is like "ghost acid" and then they went on to explain GMA(Ghost Martial Arts).

"Why on earth would you do martial arts on a ghost?" I asked my self, "I mean wouldn't you go right through it?" I continued mumbling. At the bottom of the screen there was a number in case of emergency and I wrote it down. No, I knew these guys didn't look very useful in an actual situation but, I did have some questions.

I walked out of the library around 8:30 and pulled out my phone from my pocket. Quickly dialing the number and double checking if I dialed it in right I began walking as I pressed send. It rang twice and then the voice on the other end answered,

"This is Ed."

"Uh yah, hey, I was on your website and I was just wondering I-" I was cut off the man on the other end asking me abruptly,

"Is this a ghost related emergency?" I scoffed at his rudeness and I replied.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway I had a few questions."

"Continue," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay, so I was wondering, does salt actually help against a ghost or whatever?" I asked insecurely.

"Yes, I find salt very effective, yes," Ed told me in a very serious know-it-all-voice. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it funny mouthing "Douche" at it. He continued on, " Why do you need to know?"

"Um, I'm doing a paper on ghost lore for my..." I paused thinking about what class would possibly include ghost lore as an assignment, " mythology class?" I finished hoping I sounded more confident in my answer than I thought it sounded.

"Hmmm? Really?" he questioned me disbelieving and added, "This is a safe place. No matter how crazy you think it sounds, we've probably heard crazier. So, you're what hunting? Haunted?" I sighed at him and piped in,

"The second."

"Well if you want safety, get your self a whole lot of salt and make a circle. The ghost can't cross the salt so your safe inside it," he instructed while I made mental note to stock up on salt.

"Thanks," I rounded the corner to my house and feeling more confident I approached it, "hey listen I have to go, but thanks," and I hung up opening the door to my house.

"Dad are you home yet?" I called assuming he was off of work now.

"Yeah, where have you been?" he asked walking out of the kitchen holding a beer in one hand loosening his tie with the other.

"Library, research paper," I told not technically lying. He nodded and headed for the stairs.

"I'm heading to bed, love you night," he told me walking by side hugging me as he went. He's been making a habit out of saying "I love you" when we say goodbye, like he'll never see me again or something. He's gotten more emotional since mom passed. I sighed and walked to the kitchen grabbing all of the salt and snatching up my laptop(with caution) as I went for the stairs up to my bedroom.

I poured the salt around my bed, pushing my bed from the wall to make a complete and total circle. Sure the popcorn would be bland for a while but on the plus side, I'll be around to eat it. I hopped over the salt and onto my bed and began my English report finally.

Closing my laptop I looked around my room. Exhausted over all that had happened that day I peeled and untucked the covers and jumped underneath them rolling over to get comfortable. I reached over to the bedside table that was now a little farther back compared to the pushed forward bed. After I heard the click and the dark enveloped my room in shadows. I slid deeper under the covers when a shiver ran up my spine, the room felt like it had dropped ten degrees. I looked up from under the covers to see a shadow of a person standing at the edge of my bed. It was women that much was clear, but not much else. A hospital gown possibly? I turned to the lamp and quickly switched it on. I turned back but the figure was long gone. I shivered again. My senses on high alert I sat still, hearing nothing but my heartbeat rapidly pound in my chest. Silence until,

"Protect..." Whispered an eerily familiar voice. I turned to my left where the figure was standing blinking, in her hospital gown, leaning as far forward as the salt line but no closer. She was sickly pale, and bald. It took me a moment to let it all click but when it did it felt like lead in my lungs as I choked out the word.

"M-mom?" I asked, but it was too late, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot stress enough that when you review I feel happy and I write more, and I really want to know what people think! Please! Review (yeah I'm begging...so? It's not beneath me...) I don't own this...wish I did but I don't so disclaimer implied if at any point I forget to add it.

**Start***

I sat in my bedroom stunned and shaking. No matter how warm the room was, for the temperature had gone back to normal, I still felt cold. I sat up pulling my knees to my chest and gripping the covers over my shoulders, and securing myself in a cocoon of comforter, I allowed myself to breathe again. What had I just seen? A ghost, mind whispered to me softly, and a part of me knew it was true, but I just didn't want to believe it. "This isn't possible," I mumbled to myself. Sure I could say it all I wanted but I knew I was lying. Ghost shows always seemed so cool before all this. I mean Ghost Whisperer? She was my role model, but now, I don't know how Melinda kept it together. "Mom..." My voice shaky as the words formed in my throat crawling and prying their way out without my permission. I called to her not because I wanted her there. I called to her because I could already feel her there. Watching.

***Don't mind me I'm just the time lapse fairy***Sprinkle dust***Doing my Job*******

I sat like that the whole night, my muscles aching and cramping from staying put in the same crunched up position. I just couldn't will myself to move. My alarm went off, startling me out of my stiff daze. I knew I had to move, leave my little protective salt circle and face the world, even thought I wanted to crumple all night. "Stop being a pussy!" I nearly shouted to myself. "Just stretch your legs and put on pants, school won't wait for you and you're bus will be here in twenty minutes.' I coached myself through like that until I had to leave. I had to tell myself to cake on the conceiler a little thick to hide the baggage. I had to tell myself don't forget to make dad coffee and take a cup yourself. I had to remind myself to function.

***Time lapse fairy back for seconds Weeeee************

The tiny mirror in my locker seemed to point out more flaws that my bathroom mirror seemed to have missed. Sighing deeply I stared at my reflection and I almost scream. I glance over and my mothers reflection suggested that she was standing directly behind me. As I turned fast enough to induce whiplash, I almost knocked over Scarlette. I glanced back in the mirror and it was just her, looking at me balancing us both. "Whoa there tiger!" she exclaimed as I ripped my books from my locker and sat them next to my laptop in my bag while taking a deep breathe. "Why didn't you call me last night? I waited by the phone for hours, you had me worried." she asked me and then continued,giggling to herself "Wow I sound like your clingy girlfriend. Hey what's the matter that would usually get a laugh out of you. Tough crowd," she ended her ramble as we walked down the hall to first. "Sorry, must have forgot," I tell her staring ahead. She gave me a questioning glance but shrugged it off and continued to talk while I continued to pretend listening.

*****sprinkles******

End of the day, 7th period P.E. This is when I was finally starting to feel better, a little less paranoid. I was wrong to let my guard down, but hey, I 'd gone the whole day without seeing her again,but the uneasy feeling of her presence was still there leaving the hairs on my neck standing erect. As usual I denied it as best as I could for my sanity's sake. I fialed into the locker room with my girls P.E. class surrounding me, us all bumping each other to get past. I went to my locker as the crowd dispersed to theirs, all except Karen. Here's a little background on Karen. We've never been friends, she's bullied me since 7th grade when Kevin Stewart wanted to be my lab partner instead of hers. Back then A -cup was alright, but as life would have it she filled out and I bumped up to a B. I ignored her and continued on my merry little way until she spoke to me. "Hey loser," she said shoving my shoulder. "Big boobed bitch," I mumbled to myself as I continued with my locker combination finding comfort in the fact that she hadn't heard me. Ignoring her was easy until she drew in the crowd. "Hey, freak! I'm talking to you!" she shouted as she pushed me once again. This time I hit the locker with the momentum she put into it. Nothing serious, but annoying. I turned to her ready to tell her off, because today just happened to be the day I had had enough. "Sorry, hadn't noticed," I tell her my voice oddly stronger then I had imagined and I continued, "Yeah I have this problem. I don't speak bitch!" I shouted back getting in her face, almost tasting the venom my words had in them. She looked shocked but quickly recovered, ready to pounce. Her hand clenched then unclenched, and then rose aiming for my face. SMACK! It rang out through the locker room and echoed off my face. She had seriously smacked me. It stung but the thought that she didn't have the courage to actually punch me made me want to laugh. I turned to her and smiled sickly feeling the presence that had been with me all night growing stronger around me. Encasing me in what felt like safety, the strongest I've ever felt, along with a newly found strength. I laughed lightly and spoke to Karen slowly drawing out my words, "Owwy. Now Karen, you've hurt my feelings. But that's OK, because I always knew you couldn't fight." I whispered. I jumped on her feeling my left hand crunch against her teeth. That hand now useless to punch I ripped at her hair, pulling it back and I let loose another hit, aimed at her nose. I repeated this three times not knowing what was happening exactly but my years of pent up rage helped me not to question and just to let this happen. I was yanked off her and restrained. I was being pulled away but aimed one last kick at her flailing helplessly in the arms of my captor. The kick hit and she coiled into a ball of blood and what used to be her picture perfect face. I felt my energy drain all at once and all the anger flood out with it. All I felt now was guilt and remorse. Also out of control. Then I felt something inside me twitch and everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

First review yay! :) i try and make it longer and im sorry for any suckage and lack of Winchester but I promise they are coming soon! not this chapter maybe the next. And thnx for the review Katerina and the favorites Mahlisyla!

*start now*

Smells, sweet and harsh. I jolted awake, the nurse stepping back meekly holding the smelling salts in her hand. I moved to stand but I felt too drained.

"What happened?" I whispered gruffly to the school nurse as she sat back down at her desk. She looked at me puzzled and answered with a question of her own.

"You don't remember?" As she asked this I reached with my right hand to my left, looking down at the bandage I remembered blood.

"It's all a little fuzzy," I admit to this feeble, round, awkward woman.

"You nearly beat the life out of Karen Bryce," she told me, her watery eyes wide and expecting.

"I wouldn't, but I mean, I couldn't do that...could I?" I questioned holding my fist in my hand. I reached up to tuck a lose hair behind my ear but I skimmed across something liquid that had been seeping out of my ear. HOw could the nurse not notice this. I stuck my finger into the dip in my ear and pulled my hand back to look at it. I glanced at the nurse as she looked down to fill out some paper work with a sigh in my direction.

"Black?" I mumbled to myself. The liquid in my ear was black and gooey. I quickly wiped it on my jeans and the nurse looked up and asked me,

"Excuse me?" I glanced up to her and swung my legs off the cot, ignoring what my brain and body wanted most, more sleep.

"I have to go," I told her leaving with no further explanation. I walked to the locker room quickly, going to gather my bag and clothes from there and go home. Suddenly a scream erupted from the locker rooms. I ran, quickening my pace immensely, to the source of the noise. What I saw was not what I had prepared for. I was hoping maybe someone just saw a big bug or something but in my gut I knew something wasn't right. I just hadn't begun to imagine that I would see Grace Slater standing next to a broken mirror that lay around and deep inside the epidermis of Karen. I stepped closer, shocked, nauseated, and silently panicking. Grace was sobbing, her hands on Karen trying to somehow awaken her. They had been best friends and Grace was in a frenzy trying to stop the blood, but Karen was far gone now. Grace looked up at me, terror in her eyes. I took another step toward her and she let out another scream.

"Get away!" she shrieked at me making me flinch. I hurried to her side and pulled her back. Nothing she could do would result in Karen alive again.

"Grace, calm down, your in shock.," I told her as she shaked in my arms trying to pull herself back down next to Karen. She threw me back and I let her sit back down next to Karen. "Come on we need to get help!" I shouted back at her trying to get her moving. She glared back up at me and then her face reformed into a horror struck, wide eyed stare behind me.

"Something's behind me isn't it?" I questioned her my voice quivering as I trembled. She only nodded and began gasping for air panicking. I slowly turned around to face my mother. She looked at me and then down at Karen. I gulped back the vomit that had tried to shimmy up my throat.

"Y-you? You did this?" I asked her my voice raising an octave. She smiled at me and stepped forward.

"For you..." She whispered delicately and ran her cold hand down my cheek. My eyes closed tightly as I tried to bite back the nausea once more. I opened my eyes, willing myself somewhere else, anywhere else. No amount of will power would allow me to disappear and she was still there.

"You can't kill people!" I screamed at her. She removed her hand and the showers turned on. I glanced to them and back at her. She seemed almost as surprised as I was. I shouted to her again, "Stop it!" She smiled at me, not the way she did when she first did, but this time was like when she was alive. I almost sat down and cried there, but what she said next stunned me to the point of stillness.

"I didn't do it."

And she was gone. I looked at the spot she was just standing and looked down at myself confused. I was covered in blood from when I had tried to grab Grace, Grace was covered in blood from clinging to Karen, Karen was covered in blood because she was dead. My stomach lurched, the showers stopped and I turned and vomited in puddle by the door, uncaring if Grace saw. For Grace had seen worse. I crawled away from the puddle and looked at her.

"Tell me what happened," I commanded her. Her crying had calmed a bit but her nose was still running like a faucet.

"That thing threw Karen in the mirror. She killed her," Grace was returning to reality realizing that what had happened wasn't normal. That was all she told me when Coach Hawthorn stepped in front of the doorway and pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

***Time Lapse Fairy Likes Reviews!*****

I sat in the police station in one of those rooms you see on TV. You all know the one I'm talking about, the two sided glass the uncomfortable chairs and the big table in the middle. I sat there with the itchy, wool blanket that the police had given me around my shoulders. A women in a jacket and pencil skirt sat across from me.

"What happened back there?" she questioned me. I looked up from my shoes and looked her in the eyes, my face painted on calmly, ready to avoid anything near the truth. Who would believe me.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm walking down the hall from the nurse station and I here a scream. Being me I follow the sound, even though we all know in the movies that's exactly how hot girl 2 dies you know? Anyway, I get there and Grace is just spazzing out and crying and bloody and there's Karen, laying next to here. Dead," I finished. She looked at me eyes squinting at me suspicious.

"You were covered in blood too, what was that about?" she asked. I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth.

"I tried to grab Grace, I tried to get her, well get us, out of there and find help. She was a mess," I answered her. She nodded and asked,

"Well what about you? Were you a mess too?"

"Well I guess, I mean I threw up," I shrugged. She made a noise recognition and continued.

"It's to my understanding you and Karen had a fight earlier that day." I gulped and thought of everything that I could remember of it. Karen had started it.

"She started it. She slapped me, and called me names," I told her. She nodded making notes on her paper.

"Am I a suspect?" I asked getting worried. She looked up at me and her eyebrow twitched and rose.

"I don't Hunter, should we suspect you?" She asked me coolly. I breathed in deep and answered,

"No, I have an alibi. I'm clean, I swear." Her expression softened at my slight panic. "Don't worry, so far you're just a witness," she reassured me.

"Whose back there?" I asked glancing around her curiously at the mirror.

"More people like me," she said laying down her pen.

"Police?" I asked looking back at her. She smiled at me.

"I'm actually a detective," She corrected me. "Hm, more power to you," I shrugged. My adrenaline had long worn off and all I wanted was sleep. The detective looked serious again.

"You don't seem upset about your friend," She pointed out to me.

"We weren't friends," I told her and her look shifted to suspicion once more and I continued, " but that doesn't mean I wanted her dead." She nodded and let me go soon after. I met my dad out in the waiting area. He looked worried and tired. He stood when I walked to him.

"Are you alright Hunny?" I shrugged.

"I'm tired,but I'll live," I told him and continued, " That's more then I can say for some people."

"Hunny!" my father looked at me appalled.

"Too soon?" I asked. He nodded and guided me to the car and I just yawned in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Thnx for the reviews :D and please continue to review they make me want to write more!tell me what im doing right tell me what im doing wrong tell me if i suck! I dont care id just love some input :)

*start*

Dad kept me home the next week, something about traumatic experiences, but all I really wanted was for everything to go back to normal. I wanted to go to school and gossip about stupid girls with my friends, I wanted to go to work at the diner and talk to Scarlette about colleges and boys, I wanted to come home and NOT have to fix the salt line encircling my bed and worry about what was my mom going to do next. I decided that the best thing to do was to get back into routine. I set down my issue Seventeen that I wasn't actually reading. I slipped on my favorite pair of slim fit blue jeans and a random pair of kicks. I then walked to the mirror inspecting my face for faults. I looked less tired since I slept in today, my green eyes looking dull because of my smeared make up. I walked to the bathroom and scrubbed my face clean and looked at myself now. My lips looked pink, dry, and a little thin. I need to buy chapstick. My nose has a few sprinkled and scattered freckles from too much sun when I was younger and it is slightly up turned and thin. My eyes no longer looked smeared and tired. Awakened from the my half asleep haze I look more alert and my doe eyes looked watery. I blot the water off my face and step back into my bedroom and grab my bra. I slip off my sleep shirt and put the bra on it's place. I look at my clock and I notice it's 20 minutes until my usual shift at the diner. I slip on a tank top and do my make up simple and fast. Feeling rested and better that I hasn't seen my mother since I have been home settles some nerves. I walk down stairs and grab my jacket and bag and I'm about to leave when I hear my father stumble downstairs. The stench of alcohol close behind him. He walks to me and brings me into a sad embrace. He begins blubbering into my jacket shoulder.

"Hunny, don't leave...scary...the world a horrible place...your'e too good for the world," is all I can make out of as he mumbles into my shoulder. I hold him at arms length and give him a little shake back into reality.

"Dad, I have to go to work. I can't let life's little tragedy's keep me down, if I don't go today I'll probably loose my job!" I tell him sternly. He shakes his head at me.

"I've already lost you're mother I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he explains to me in his drunken state.

"Oh she's not quite gone yet," I mumble to myself as he hugs me again, "I have to go dad, I'll be back after my shift I promise." he releases me nodding and mumbling responses and I slip out the door.

*****time lapse fairy 3's Katerina lol********

I arrived at the diner 5 minutes before my shift. I walked behind the counter and grabbed my apron tying it around my waist loosly so it hung off my hips lazily. Walking back in the kitchen I greeted Gregand Scarlette.

"I'm just saying, Spiderman could totally kick Batman's ass!" I heard Scarlette exclaim as I opened the door. Everything got quiet and I turned to them.

"Hey Greg, Scar," I said quietly. He looked up at me from his burgers and smiled.

"Good to see ya back kiddo!" he responded happily. I smiled and turned to see some tall guys in suits walk in.

"I got it," I told Scarlette as she stand still smiling at me supportively. I walked to them checking them out. They were both pretty cute and they had great eyes. I smiled aproaching them.

"Hey guys, what'll it be?" I asked as the one with shorter hair and slight facial hair looked up smiling.

"Bacon-cheeseburger for me sweetheart," he answered. I scoffed a little at his calling me sweetheart and and replied,

"Sure thing, babycakes." his friend laughs a bit and I turn to him, " and what about you? Pumpkin?" he smiles at me some more and answers,

"The salad and a soda." I nod writing this all down and walking away. I walk into to the kitchen confronted by a big grinning Scarlette. I hand the order to Greg and turn back to Scarlette.

"What is it Scarlette?" I question her. She wiggles her eyebrows at me and replys,

"So they were cute huh?" Her ability to bounce back in life has never ceased to suprise me. When I asked her about the whole Karen thing or whatever she just shrugged and replyed, "I didn't like her much anyway." ...And now we are on the topic of boys even though this is the first I've been out in a week. I just looked at her as she wiggled her eyebrows stupidly at me. "Yeah, I guess, for like, thirty year olds," I laughed breathy and half heartedly as I grabbed the cola Greg was holding out to me.

"I'd tap that," she confirmed smiling nnodding her head.

"Yeah but the real question is would they tap you?" I laughed at her jokingly as she clutched her heart in a dramatic act of hurting.

"Are you questing my sexiness?" she asked false appalled. I giggled at her as I opened the door and called back,

"Nope, you're just jail bait is all!" I walked up to the table still laughing under my breath a bit. Starting to really feel better about getting back into routine. I set down the drink on the puppy dog eyed ones side. They were just smiling at me confused then 'babycakes' asked,

"Whose jail bait?" I laughed a little harder and answered,

"No one, I'll be right back with your'e food," I finished trying to contain my laughter wakling away and retrieving the food. When I walked back in the kitchen Scarlette was still wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laughed as she followed me around the kitchen wiggling her eyebrows. I couldn't stop laughing if the world depended on it. I turned to Greg as he handed me the paltes and said,

"Smack some sense into her please." Still chuckling quietly I opened the door but almost stopped in my tracks when I heard something from the mens table as I approached.

"...sounds ilke a vengeful spirit if I've ever seen one," I heard 'Pumpkin' say. I stopped chuckling and walked a little faster. I set the food down and I asked them very seriouslly,

"Did you guys say something about a..." I hesitated as they turned to me. I leaned on the table for support and whipsered, "...about a, you know? Spirit?" They looked at me shocked and then turned to each other then back to me.

"What do you know?" 'Babycakes' asked me. Then the thought occured to me how ridiculous it was that I was refering to them as Babycakes and Pumpkin in my mind this whole time.

"Well not your names for one thing," I tell them. They nod at me and introduce themselves.

"I'm Sam, that's Dean, and we can help," Sam tod me. I nodded at him and replied introducing myself.

"I'm Hunter, everyone just calls me Hunny though," I tell them getting out my order sheets and a pen. I continue,"Come to this adress aound 8:30, my shift ends at 8:00 and my dad will probably be at the bar. I'll explain then." They nod and dig into thier food as I go back in the kitchen knowing that getting back into routinte was way too good to be true.

******Ummmm, time lapse fairy doesn't know what to say*********

I turned the corner onto me street my and near me door. Dad's light isn't on and I know now that he is in fact at Charlie's Bar downtown. I see an unfamiliar black car parked in front of my house. It looks older and I think it's pretty. I walk up to it not knowing what to expect. I see the two men from the diner in the car talking. I knock on the window lightly and they get out quickly. I nod my head in the direction of my house and they follow.

"Hunter, right?" Dean asks me. I correct him telling him it's Hunny and turn back to the door with my key now, "What do you know about ghosts?"

"More then any 17 year old girl with all of her marbles together should," I reply shrugging my bag back up my arm and opening the door. They follow me inside and I set my bag down. They just follow my lead upstairs, not talking, not asking questions, just looking around my average sort of messy house. I lead them to my room and look for their reaction. They look mildly impressed with my salt line and they pull up chairs. Sam sits in my desk chair while Dean settles for my bean bag.

"So care to explain what's going on here?" Dean asks pointing at the salt.

"Salt repells ghost," I tell him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He rolls his eyes and Sam cuts in,

"We know that already, what he meant was, what's going on in town. How'd Karen die?" I sighed. not knowing whether to tell whole story or just the simple part.

"It's kind of a long story, my mom had cancer it was pretty bad, kemo wasn't working and well she died, but before she died she told me she'd always watch over me. She said...she'd always protect me. I didn't know what she meant by that really, I thought well that's sweet of her to say but I thought it was one of those I'll be watching over you things... Anyway Karen and me? We didn't get on so hot and she'd call me names bump my books on the ground, the whole cliche bully thing you know?" I asked as Sam gave me a sympathetic look. I breathed in deeply and continued, "But the other day for the first time ever, she hit me, she'd never done it before but she hit me. I kinda blacked out and the nurse said I beat the snot out of her or something, but I had some black goop in my ear and it was the day after I first saw my mom's ghost so I knew it probably wasn't normal to black out and spew goop so..." They exchanged a look of concern and then nodded for me to continue, "Anyway, I was on my way to the locker room to grab my stuff and I heard screaming. When I go there Karen was all crime scene ready and her friend, Grace, was freaking out and I tried to calm her down and get out of there but Grace wouldn't have it. At some point my mom blinked in, well her ghost did anyway, and she pretty much admitted to doing it, saying she did for me. I freaked out on her and she just looked like she didn't understand me or something. Then the showers went haywire and she said she wasn't doing it. Somewhere in there she left and I puked and the coach found us," I finished and the guys just nodded taking in the information.

"Did she say how the showers 'went haywire'?" Sam asked. I shook my head no.

"Where was she buried?" Dean asked me. I sighed turing my attention to him.

"I already thought of that, but fact is she was cremated. She never like the idea of rotting in the ground," I told him.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed under his breath, "Well do you have somethign of hers? It would be something that meant a lot to her." I thought about it and I wanted to smack my self for not thinking of it. I tugged the old locket out from under my shirt.

"Family airloom work?" I asked them. Just then I felt the her precense. The guys didn't seem to notice. "Hey, you guys might want to get in the circle, she's coming," I warn them. The both hurry over to my bed not questioning me on how I know, just doing. My lamp flickered and then she was there. Standing at the edge of my bed like before starring at me.

"Don't do it," she whispered breathy as I reached for the locket. I paused and looked at her confused.

"Why not?" I asked her. The guys looked at me incrediously.

"When a ghost appears you don't chat with it Hunny, you kill it," Dean told me holdin ghis hand out for my locket. I shook my head.

"I want to hear what she has to say," I tell him.

"If you burn it, I wo't be able to protect you," she told me speaking up I reached for the clasp ignoring her now. Of course she would say that. She continued bwefore I could undo it, " also, you will be destorying the only charm keeping you mortal Hunny." I looked at her cofused and waited for her to continue. " That locket is laced with powerful binding magic. You destroy it and you will become unbound, you will be the only natrual witch heard of in centurys. there will be a bounty for your head," she looked me in the eyes and for a moment I saw my mother, but only for a moment. I ripped the locket off tired of fumbling with the clasp and grabbed Dean's lighter.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?" I asked as I watch her go up in flames. Suddenly I feel my body go off like a flare. Everything is tingling and alert. I feel on fire as power surges through me. And as suddenly as it came, it went and I colapsed onto a firm chest, blackness enveloping me against my will.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

Her body rippled and shook as she seized dropping the lighter she had previously been holding. She plummeted backward into a confused and startled Sam, who caught her (now limp) form. He looked to his brother for advise that was not given, and instead the two shared a look and began the process of trying to wake the girl.

"Shit! Dean what do we do?" Sam questioned looking from his big brother to the unconscious child in his arms. Dean leapt into action standing off the bed and helping Sam readjust Hunny.

"Sam, go get a wet rag or towel or something for her forehead," Dean commanded Sam. Sam obediently left the room while Dean got Hunny comfortable and checked her breathing. Sam raced down the hall but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the front door open. He looked down and saw a man, who he thought must have been Hunny's dad. He quietly and quickly ran on the tips of his toes back to her bedroom and shut the door almost completely behind him.

"Dean," he whispered harshly to his brother who was still tending to Hunny and did not acknowledge him,"Dean!" Sam whispered a little louder causing him to look up. "What?" he asked Sam looking at him searching for the towel he was supposed to have. Sam pointed at the floor and brought his finger to his lips walking as silently as possible in Dean direction. Confusion danced across Deans face until realization hit when Sam gripped him tight and pulled him toward Hunny's closet. Now safely inside Sam quickly whispered to his brother, "Daddy's home." The doorknob turned slowly and a man stumbled into the room, the stench of alcohol reaching the boys in the closet. The man continued to stumble toward the bed. He plopped down, rather ungracefully, near the edge of the mattress. He whispered something incoherent and began to cry.

Hunny POV***** Crying? Whose crying? Where's Sam? Where's Dean? Why are they crying? Which one's crying? "Sam? Dean?" I questioned sitting up and blinking my vision clear. My dad saw me wake up and wiped a few tears trying to stop crying. He looked to me confused and disgruntle.

"Whose Sam and Dean?" he slurred out between sniffs. It didn't really matter if I lied or not he wouldn't remember what I say in the morning anyway.

"No one, weird dream," I tell him. He shrugs me off and stands up, wobbling all the way to the door. It's a long shot but I ask anyway.

"Hey dad," I call and he turns back around, "did you, um? Did you know about mom?" He looked at me confused and teary eyed. He shamelessly wiped his nose on his work jacket like a five year old and stumbled back over to my bed. He sat down shaking the bed frame with his plop. He had stopped crying by now and he asked me,

"What about Mom, Hunny?" I went on the knowledge that he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning anyway and kept going.

"That she was a witch?" I asked waiting for his reaction. His faced blanked a little and I could tell that sobered him up a bit. When he spoke his words were clearer.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked looking at me seriously. He noticed the absence of my locket and looked back to my face sternly. He asked, "Where's the locket Hunter?" I winced when he said my full name. He only said it when I was in real trouble.

"Mom, she was haunting me, so I burnt it. It worked though," I told him. He face might have been comical if I weren't in such a serious situation. It changed from confused, concerned, and angry in 0.05 seconds.

"She was here? Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted standing up from my bed, no longer wobbling, completely steady and sober. Also pissed...

"It wasn't really her dad, she killed Karen. it wasn't her for real," I tried explaining quietly to him.

"Do you understand how much I loved her? How much I still do? I miss her Hunter! To see her for one last ti-" I cut him off from his shouting at me. I stood up and planted my feet firm trying to get through to him.

"It! Wasn't! Her!" I shouted each word separately. He looked at me sad once more but this time was different, he wasn't just sad or upset or, just drunk. He was furious. At me. He'd never been angry at me. He raised his hand up and it stung when the blow landed. I turned back to him, wanting to cry but not allowing myself to as power raced through my veins. My hand rose on instinct and I allowed my instinct to take control. I had been hurt and this was defense. My father flew against the wall with a force that knocked down my picture frames. I held him in place. "Don't touch me!" I screamed at him as he struggled to free himself from the wall. I let him drop and he lay in a heap on the floor. Suddenly Sam and Dean bust out of my closet looking surprised and alarmed. I looked at them and back to my father. Realization hit me like a bag of bricks. What had I just done? I panicked and three words pounded in my head. **Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here!**

I shut my eyes tight and brought my hands to my head as the energy and tingle of the power surged straight to my head this time. When I opened my eyes I was in an empty field. I looked around confused. It was beautiful but I had no clue where I was.

"Hello," a deep monotone voice said from behind me. I jumped at the sound and turn to look at him. The first thing I noticed was his long, tan trench coat.

"Who are you?" I asked raising my hand as if it were a weapon, except I couldn't feel anything this time.

"I'm Castiel, angel of the lord. I intercepted you," he told me glancing at my hand and noticing my confusion, "Don't worry, it will take some practice but you'll get full control of your powers soon enough." I lowered my hand and then it hit me.

"Wait! You're a what?" I asked my tone louder then I intended.

"I'm an angel of the lord," he confirmed. I nodded my head mechanically taking in the new information. He walked up to me and got a little too close for my level of comfort with attractive older men, "Time to go home," he said touching two fingers to my forehead. I felt like I was falling but before I could comprehend we were back in my bedroom. I glanced around and nothing had changed much. Dean looked to me and Castiel questioningly.

"Cas?" he asked the angel, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I heard the demons and angels talking and I thought it'd be best if I go to Hunter first. They are looking for her. We need to move, when she used her power she set of a magical flare of sorts. They know our location, we must go," Castiel finished. He laid his hand on my shoulder and the feeling of falling reintroduced itself to my stomach


End file.
